Wings of Love
by crow the dragon
Summary: Sequel to Dragonic Romance. Whirlwinds Sister comes for a visit. Whirlwind is not Feeling so well and Sunburn is worried. rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1 Guess Who?

**Crow: Hello Everyone, I'm Back and I have a Sequel to Dragonic Romance. Also There will be a new pairing thanks to a request from the Best OC Maker. Here is Drobot with the Disclaimer**

**Drobot: Crow The Dragon does not own Skylanders or the Spyro Franchise. He only owns his OCs that appear in this story.**

Chapter 1 Guess Who?

After the events with Disaster everything seemed peaceful, The Skylanders were just relaxing in their own way. Sunburn and Whirlwind were off somewhere doing who knows what, Bash and Flashwing were laying on the grass just enjoying each others company, Spyro and Crow were having another Sparring match with Cynder watching them(well watching Spyro), Glyde and Sonic Boom were racing to see who was the faster griffon, and Drobot was working on upgrading his gear.

Meanwhile a white dragoness that looked almost exactly like Whirlwind approached the Ruins. She landed right in front of Drobots den. "Helloooo?" she called in. Drobot heard this and turned around, and when he did he noticed the dragoness and forgetting to turn off the machinery he was working on he just stared at her beauty. "Uhh, Hello?" asked the dragoness. Drobot realized he was staring and his face turned beat red(yes he has his robotic helmet off) just then the equipment behind him exploded, launching him right on top of the dragoness, much to their embarrassment. Drobot quickly got of the dragoness, both were blushing like crazy. "S-sorry about that" apologized Drobot. "Oh it's okay" said the dragoness. The other Skylanders hearing the explosion ran right to Drobots den, when they got there they noticed Drobot and the dragoness. "Oh Whirlwind your back!" exclaimed Sonic Boom. "Huh?" asked the dragoness. "Oh you must be mistaken, but I'm not Whirlwind." This confused everyone. "Then WHO are you!?" asked Spyro. "My name's Polar" replied Polar. "I'm Whirlwinds sister."

Meanwhile Sunburn and Whirlwind were flying back to the Ruins, when suddenly Whirlwind passed out and she started plummeting. "WHIRLWIND!" shouted Sunburn as he dove down and caught her. "Are you okay?" "Huh?" said Whirlwind. "Oh yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure?" asked Sunburn. "Yeah" replied Whirlwind. They continued their flight back to the ruins but Sunburn was having Whirlwind slow down to not exhaust herself again.

Back at the Ruins Drobot is giving Polar a tour. "Here is the Arena where we train" explained Drobot. "Here is the mess hall, and here is the Core of Light." Just then Polar noticed Sunburn and Whirlwind landing close by. "Whirlwind, is that you!?" asked an excited Polar. "Polar it's so good to see you!" Whirlwind replied. "How have you been?" "I've been great" said Polar. "How about You?" "It's been wonderful!" replied Whirlwind. "A friend of your's?" asked a confused Sunburn. "Oh, sorry" said Whirlwind. "Sunburn this is my sister Polar, and Polar this is my boyfriend Sunburn" "Nice to meet you" said Polar. "Likewise" replied Sunburn. "Now Sunburn" said Polar. "I hope you have been taking good care of Whirlwind." "He has" answered Whirlwind. Suddenly Whirlwind felt a little queasy. "Whirlwind, are you okay?" asked a worried Polar. "Huh?" asked Whirlwind. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." "I think it's best If you go back to the den and rest" said a concerned Sunburn. "O-okay" replied Whirlwind. "Lets get going" said Sunburn. "We'll have to catch up some other time." With that Sunburn took Whirlwind back towards their den. After they got back to the den, Sunburn tried to convince Whirlwind to lie down and rest. "Whirlwind, It's obvious you're not feeling well" said Sunburn. "Just Lie down and rest." "I'm fine!" insisted Whirlwind. She tried to get up but she started to feel lightheaded and fell. "Whoa!" said Sunburn as he caught her. "See this is why I want you to take it easy and rest." "Okay, you win" conceded Whirlwind as she lied down. "But could you go get me something to eat?" "Yes dear" answered Sunburn. "But stay right here!"

After Sunburn left to get Whirlwind some food Sonic Boom came in. "Whirlwind" said Sonic Boom. "I heard you were not feeling so well." "Yeah" said a tired Whirlwind. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Sonic Boom. "Well…." started Whirlwind

After Whirlwind finished telling Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom had a warm knowing Smile on her face. "I know what's going on" said Sonic Boom. "And Sunburn's going to be surprised when he finds out!" "What do you mean?" asked Whirlwind.

**Sunburn: I wonder what's up with Whirlwind.**

**Crow: I think I know… But I think it best for her to tell you on the next chapter. STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2 Your WHAT?

**Crow: Hello again everyone. Welcome back to another chapter of Wings of love.**

**Glyde: Man we gotta get you a Girlfriend. XD**

**Crow:...**

**Sunburn: Can someone tell me what's up with Whirlwind!?**

**Glyde: Uhhh…. Time for the Disclaimer!**

**Sunburn: Hey wait!**

**Crow: I do not own Skylanders.**

Chapter 2 You're WHAT!?

"You mean I'm..." Whirlwind started. "Yup" interrupted Sonic Boom. "Trust me, I should know." "Oh, my" gasped Whirlwind. "What am I going to tell Sunburn?" "Just tell him" Sonic Boom reassured. "He will be really surprised, and happy." "I hope you're right" said a worried Whirlwind. "Don't worry" said Sonic Boom. "It will all be fine." With that Sonic Boom got up and left. "_I hope he won't leave me because of this"_ thought Whirlwind.

Meanwhile Sunburn was getting the food for Whirlwind. "Hey Sunburn!" called Glyde. "How's Whirlwind?" "I don't know" answered Sunburn. "She seems extremely exhausted lately." "Well Sonic Boom went to go check on her a little while ago" said Glyde. "She must have heard that Whirlwind wasn't feeling good." "Yeah" replied Sunburn. "Well I gotta go get this food to her before she gets any hungrier." "You do that" Glyde said with a smile(well he almost always smiles). When Sunburn entered the den he noticed Whirlwind looked extremely depressed. "Whirlwind?" asked Sunburn. Whirlwind just turned away from him. "Whirlwind please tell me what's wrong" said a concerned Sunburn. With this Whirlwind started to cry a little. "Please don't cry Whirlwind" said Sunburn. "I'm scared" said Whirlwind. "Why?" asked Sunburn as he laid down next to her and started to wipe her tears. "Because I'm Pregnant!" replied Whirlwind. "Y-you're pregnant?" said a shocked Sunburn. "Yes" aid Whirlwind who was still crying. "Shh-shh" said Sunburn as he held her and wrapped his wings around her. "You don't need to be scared, It will be okay, I'm going to take care of you and our child." "Really?" asked Whirlwind as her tears finally let up. Afterwards her stomach growled heavily, so Sunburn gave her the food he brought and she quickly devoured it. "Lets get some rest" said Sunburn as he went back to Whirlwind and held her and wrapped his wings around her. "Night" said Whirlwind as she snuggled closer into Sunburn's arms.

Meanwhile Crow was out stargazing (he does this when he needs to think) and looking depressed. "Why couldn't I save her?" he asked to himself. "Why wasn't I fast enough?" "Hey Crow!" called Glyde as he walked up to him with his wing around Sonic Boom. "What's wrong?" asked Sonic Boom. "I-nothing" answered Crow. "Sonic Boom, I think it would be best if you let me and Crow talk alone for a bit" said Glyde in an unusually serious manner. "Oh-Okay" said Sonic Boom. "I'll be waiting at the den." With that she flew off. "You're still beating yourself up over not being able to save her huh?" asked Glyde. "I think she would want you to move on." Crow sighed. "Fine I guess you're right" he said. "But don't you have a girlfriend to get back too?"

Meanwhile Polar was trying to find a place to sleep seeing as almost all of the dens are occupied. "Where am I going to find a place to stay?" she asked herself. Unbeknownst to her Drobot heard. Drobot walked up to her. "Uhh, well you can stay at my den until we can find an unoccupied one" Drobot suggested nervously. Polar turned around at hearing this and looked at Drobot. "Are you sure you don't mind?" asked a nervous Polar. "I mean I wouldn't want to impose or anything." "It's no problem." replied Drobot. With that Polar tackled and hugged him. "Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!" she said as she held on tightly. "EH-HEM!" coughed Crow who was right behind them. At this Polar let go of Drobot while her face was beet red from embarrassment and Drobot was still trying to process what had happened.

Spyro and Cynder were walking back to their den when they saw Crow interrupt a potential moment between Drobot and Polar. "Do you think Polar and Drobot will get together?" asked Cynder. "I believe so" answered Spyro. "If they aren't already." After that they started to walk back towards their den. "So what do you think is up with Whirlwind?" asked Cynder. "I honestly have no idea" replied Spyro as they entered their den. "Well know that we're alone, I have a surprise for you" Cynder said with a seductive tone.

Bash and Flashwing were out stargazing and Flashwing was resting on Bash's side. "The sky sure is beautiful" said Flashwing. "Not as much as you" replied Bash. "YAWN" yawned Flashwing who was getting tired. "I'm heading back in" she told Bash. Bash followed Flashwing back into their den.

Drobot led Polar back to his den. "Wow" said Polar as she marveled at all of the tech in the den. "I have never seen this much tech together before!" Drobot looked at her and noticed that Polar showed genuine interest in the tech. "If you want I can show you how it works" said Drobot. "You mean it?" asked Polar who was getting excited. "_Smart and good looking, wait what am I thinking, i just met him!"_ "Uhh, Polar?" asked Drobot snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" "Oh" replied Polar. "Yeah, I'm fine but lets get some rest." With that they went to sleep, but what they did not notice was that they unconsciously moved closer to one another.

Meanwhile Crow is having a strange dream. "_An Icy mountain, and a cave holding a scared dragoness, I have the feeling I'm supposed to help but how?"_

**Glyde: Well that was eventful.**

**Sunburn: I can't believe I'm going to be a father!**

**Crow: What's with this dream, Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lyra

**Crow: Sorry for the delay.**

**Glyde: Yeah, been busy lately.**

**Crow: Hey Spyro, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Spyro: Crow the Dragon does not own Skylanders.**

Chapter 3 Lyra

"Hey Sunburn!" called Spyro. "How's Whirlwind?" "She's….. pregnant" said Sunburn to which Spyro's mouth dropped open. "She's WHAT!?" exclaimed a shocked Spyro. "Yeah," said Sunburn "I was surprised too." "Wow" replied Spyro. "So you're going to be a father." "Yep" said Sunburn. "Well I gotta go" said Spyro. "Cynder isn't feeling so well." "Oh, okay" said Sunburn. With that Spyro left for his and Cynder's den.

Meanwhile Whirlwind stepped out of the den for some fresh air. "_I think I will go and visit Sonic Boom"_ she thought. On her way she noticed Spyro was heading back to his and Cynder's den. She continued walking to Sonic Boom's and Glyde's den. When she got there Glyde walked up to her. "Well, if it isn't our little mother to be!" he said with his signature grin on his face. "How ya doing Whirlwind?" "Fine" replied Whirlwind. "I came to see Sonic Boom."

Polar woke up to see she was cuddled in Drobots arms. "WAAAAHHHH!" she screamed waking Drobot, who jumped ten feet and bashed his head on the ceiling. "Owww" he grunted rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile Crow was getting ready to leave for the mountain from his dream. "_I have a feeling that dream of the dragoness in the mountain was no coincidence"_ he thought. "_It must have been a vision, but why?"_ "Hey Crow!" called Sunburn. "Where are you going?" "Frozen Peak Mountain" answered Crow. "Why?" asked Sunburn. "I had a vision and I think someone there needs me" replied Crow. With that Crow opened up a portal and used it to go to the mountains.

At the Frozen Peak Mountains there was a white dragoness being ambushed by a group of male dragons. "There she is!" said an orange dragon. "Got her!" said a green one. "Let go of me!" yelled the dragoness. "Shut up!" said the green dragon. He knocked her unconscious. "Now let's take her back to the base before we freeze to death!" said a red one. "You'll do no such thing!" said Crow who walked in at that moment. "Heh" said the orange dragon. "Boy's Get him!" with that the green dragon threw the dragoness to the side and attacked Crow. Crow easily beat the green dragon. The red dragon fought Crow afterwards and Crow beat him with a single fire shot. "You think you can walk in here and take our property?" asked the orange dragon. "She's not something you can own" replied Crow. "We'll see about that!" said the orange dragon as he lunged at Crow. Crow had a bit of difficulty with this one, he was stronger than the other two. The orange dragon hit Crow with a fireball, but Crow shook this off and blasted him with one of his own finally forcing him to retreat. "This is not the last you'll hear from me!" as he fled leaving his comrades. After the fight Crow walked up to the dragoness. When he got to her he picked her up, and put her on his back. "_She's Ice cold"_ he thought. He opened a portal back to the ruins and jumped in.

Back at the ruins Crow brought the dragoness back to his den. He laid her down and lit a small fire to keep her warm. A little while later she woke up, and panicked when she remembered what happened. She then noticed she was in a cave, and that there was a black silhouette in the entrance. "Who-who are you?" she asked frightened. "And where am I?" "My name is Crow" introduced Crow. "And we are in the Ruins." "Ruins?" asked the dragoness. "Yes" said Crow. "The Ruins are where me and my friends live." "Why have you brought me here?" asked the dragoness. "So I can protect you" answered Crow. "I almost forgot to ask your name." "Lyra" replied Lyra. "Still why do you want to protect me?" "I have my reasons" answered Crow. "When you're ready why don't I show you around?" "Oh, Okay" replied Lyra. "Why don't you get some rest while I go get something to eat" suggested Crow. "Okay" replied Lyra. With that Crow left to go get them some food. "_He seems to care about me, and he did rescue me, so maybe…."_ thought Lyra. "_What am I thinking, I know nothing about him, how do I know I can even trust him!?"_

Meanwhile Crow was going to the Mess hall to get some food. On his way he bumped into Sunburn. "Oh hey Crow!" said Sunburn. "How was your trip?" "It was fine" said Crow. "I'm just here to grab some food for me and a guest." "So this…. guest of yours is the one you said might need you?" asked Sunburn. "Yes" answered Crow. "She's back at my den resting." "So it's a girl" teased Sunburn. "Wait until the guy's find out about this!" Just before Sunburn had a chance to leave Crow stopped him. "No, you will not tell anyone yet" said Crow sternly. "We have to wait for her to trust me completely." "Okay" replied Sunburn. Crow took the food he came to get and went back towards his den.

Back at the den Lyra was lying near the fire Crow lit earlier trying to get warm after the events at Frozen Peak. Crow walked back in. "I brought you something to eat" said Crow as he put the food down near her. "Oh, Thank You" said Lyra nervously. She quickly ate the food. "I take it you were hungry" said Crow. Lyra blushed lightly from embarrassment at this comment. "I want to know why you were being chased by those dragons" said Crow. Lyra started to cry at the memory. "They thought I was a slave they could do whatever they wanted to" said Lyra sobbing. "Shh, shh" hushed Crow. "It's okay, they won't be able to get you here." "Really?" asked Lyra who calmed down a little. "I promise that I will protect you" said Crow. After hearing this Lyra looked Crow right in the eyes. "_His eyes!"_ she thought. "_I have never seen so much compassion before, maybe just maybe..." _"Uhh… Lyra?" asked Crow nervously(It takes a lot to get him nervous). This broke Lyra from her thoughts and when she noticed she was staring she started blushing like crazy. "Why don't you just rest you've been through a lot." "Okay" said Lyra. "And Thank you" With that they both went to sleep.

**Crow: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Ending

**Crow: Hello again.**

**Lyra: **_**I hope Crow returns my feelings.**_

**Crow: Umm Lyra?**

**Lyra: AHHHH! (Huge blush on her face)**

**Crow: Sorry for startling you.**

**Lyra: (Still has huge blush) I-it's okay.  
Crow: I do not own skylanders.**

Chapter 4 Happy Ending

Crow woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to see Lyra shaking in her sleep. "_She must be having a nightmare"_ thought Crow. "_I think I should see what it is so I can help."_ With this he walked over and gently put a claw on her head. Suddenly Crow saw how Lyra lost her family in a raid, how she got captured by the dragons he saved her from, the abuse they put her through, right up to the moment before he walked in and rescued her on the Frost Peak Mountains. "_No one should go through that"_ thought Crow. On instinct he embraced Lyra and wrapped his wings around her. Lyra stopped shaking and started snuggling closer into Crow's arms, causing Crow to blush for the first time in ages. He slowly fell back to sleep still embracing Lyra.

The next morning Crow woke up, and saw Lyra still in his arms asleep. "_She looks so beautiful"_ thought Crow. "_What am I thinking!? Then again she needs someone"_ Just then Lyra started to wake him up. "Mmm…" she groaned. She then noticed how she was wrapped in Crow's wings, causing her to start blushing. She was about to say something but she when she looked in Crow's eyes, neither could find the words to say. "_Those eyes just make me melt"_ thought Lyra. _I wish this moment would never end."_ Without thinking their faces were drawing closer together until…. "Hey Crow!" called Glyde. As he looked in Crow's den, he noticed Lyra, and how Crow was holding her. "Oh, I see what's going on, Sorry to ruin your…..moment." With that Crow and Lyra quickly separated, and looked away from each other with a huge blush on each of their faces. "Don't even imply that!" said Crow sternly. "Oh, and can you introduce your girlfriend?" asked Glyde with a smirk. This comment made Lyra blush even harder, Crow because of his black scales his blush was hidden. "M-my name is Lyra" answered Lyra, she was still embarrassed about earlier. "Hello, and My name is Glyde" replied Glyde. "So… when did you to hook up?" "Well, I saved her from a group of rogue dragons, yesterday at Frost Peak Mountains" said Crow. "They knocked her unconscious, so I brought her here, and well…you get the picture." "_Hmmm, he didn't deny the part about her being his girlfriend"_ thought Glyde. "Well gotta run!" With that Glayde left. "That reminded me we need to introduce you to the rest of the Skylanders" said Crow. "Wait, you're a SKYLANDER!" yelled a surprised Lyra. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" asked Crow. "Kinda" said Lyra shyly. "_Wow, I fell in love with an ACTUAL SKYLANDER!"_ "Hey Lyra" said Crow. "Time to introduce you to the others." "O-okay" stuttered Lyra as she blushed from her earlier thoughts.

Meanwhile Drobot and Polar where Kinda having an awkward moment because of yesterday. "Ummm, Polar, I'm sorry about Yesterday" said a nervous Drobot. "Oh, It's okay" answered Polar, she then got an idea. "You know, I was wondering, how did we end up like that?" As she said that she started getting closer. "And I was wondering, what do you think of me?"

Crow was busy showing Lyra around the ruins when they bumped into Spyro and Cynder. "Oh, Hey Crow!" called Spyro. "Hey Spyro" answered Crow. "So, who's the new Girl?" asked Spyro. "Uhh…m-my name is Lyra" Lyra introduced. "Hey Crow I need to talk to you" said Spyro as he pulled Crow away. "You seem different, more cheerful and relaxed lately" said Spyro. "I wonder if it has something to do with Lyra?" "You got me" said Crow. "She makes me feel something I haven't felt in a few years"

Back with Lyra and Cynder. "So you were knocked unconscious by a group of dragons then wake up to see you were rescued by Crow?" asked Cynder. "Yes" said Lyra. "And I think I'm falling in love with him, but I don't know if I'm good enough for him, I mean he's a SKYLANDER, and I'm just a normal dragoness." After she said this Lyra started to tear up. "Hey don't worry" said Cynder. "You should tell him how you feel, if you don't you may regret it." "You're right!" said Lyra feeling confident for the first time she could remember.

"Wait so you have the ability to see others dreams!?" asked a shocked Spyro. "Apparently I do" said Crow. "It was a shock for me too, but seeing her past, I just want to help her and be there for her always." "I think you're in love" said Spyro. "You should tell her before you lose your chance." "I will" said Crow.

Later that night Crow and Lyra were walking back to Crow's den. "Lyra, there's something I have to tell you" said Crow. "I-I think I'm in love with you." Lyra could not speak after hearing this. "Y-you love me?" asked Lyra with a growing blush on her face. Crow could only nod. With that Lyra embraced him and gave him and kissed him right on his muzzle. When they separated they walked into Crow's I mean THEIR den, and embraced each other before falling asleep.

Meanwhile Sunburn returned to his and Whirlwind's den to see Whirlwind holding a slightly dark blue egg with yellow markings. "Is that..?" asked Sunburn. "Yes" said a joyful Whirlwind.

Two years later, a few young dragons, only a couple of years old are seen wrestling each other. "Furno" called Sunburn to his son. With this, a young dragon came out of the pile and ran to him stumbling, he looked almost exactly like his father except he had blue wherever his father had red. He ran over to his father and his mother Whirlwind who was lying down holding his little sister Twist(property of Lily Windwave). "Silver" called Crow, and a young Silver dragon with black underbelly and wings came running to him and Lyra. "Pyre" called Spyro as a young Purple dragon came running over. The Skylanders and their Children were enjoying a time of peace, but how long would it last?

**Crow: Cliffhanger alert. See you soon.**


End file.
